Adam
"Maybe I can help..."- Adam to Susie, 2032 New York Adam Shallkenz was a helicopter pilot serving in the Russian army, he has a firery temper and seems to be a bit rash at times, in 2010 as the virus broke out around the world, he was sent with a Russians attack force sent to kill Scarlet, in Hill Nothing, he was the pilot for one of the Russian Army helicopter's, Adam was one of the youngest sent in the mission, as Adam flew his helicopter along with fellow russian soldiers Kain and Glover. they were flying over Hill Nothing in their helicopter, shooting down infected and Adam was keeping contact with the other Helicopter pilot Gravinn, the helicopter soon lost controll and then crashed somewhere in the town, survivors Susie, her Dad and Reaper saw the crash and went to investigate. They found Adam out cold, Reaper at first wanted him dead but Susie and her Dad wanted answers for what was going on. They took him to the deserted hotel and as soon as he managed to wake up, Susie's Dad demanded answers. He first asked for his name, but Adam never told him at first then after he told him his name Susie's Dad never belived him untill he told him his 2nd name (because Adam didn`t sound russian enough to him). Then Glover who had also survied the crash, attacked the hotel, after a fierce gunfight Reaper managed to shoot Glover.The next morning with the infected all killed Susie her Dad and Reaper left leaving Adam behind because they never trusted him, he swore he would have revenge on them just before the last two infected attacked, he quickly shot them down. He later went to Hill Nothing Bank where he found Johnson .Johnson said that if Adam would get him to Russia he would explain how the virus first started Adam agreed and they left on a helicopter. In Russia Adam soon met up again with Susie her Dad, Reaper and also Reaper`s evil brother Zakk.Johnson explained that the Virus came from space a minning Pannet the Colony.They all left Earth on a shuttle to get to the Shadow Sword a ship in space to get to the Colony. After soon arriving on the ship Johnson and Zakk betrayed them and captured Reaper and Susie's Dad was attacked by infected on board. After the self destruct sequence had been set Susie and Adam left on a Small shuttle leaving Johnson ,Zakk and Reaper to die, during this Adam's personality had changed a bit after he saw Susie's Dad dying and Susie trying to help him, they crashed landed on the Colony, Susie quickly ran out of the burning shuttle thinking Adam was dead, she had no idea that the Dark Portal had saved Adam. He was briefly mentioned in 2020 by Susie. In the year 2032 in New York City Adam met up with Susie General James Young and Doctor Alexia still wearing his soiled Russian army uniform, a shocked Susie asked him how he had survived the shuttle crash on the Colony all those years ago, (2010) Adam explains that when the shuttle crashed he saw a very bright light he then was blacked out, 2 hours later he woke up in the year the 2032 in New York! his skin and eyes were changed forever because he had been exposed to dark portal energy. Adam says that two other people had also travelled through the dark portal with him (Johnson and Susie`s Dad).So for 22 years Adam has been asleep. Soon after they were attacked by Laughing Purple who was part of the New Dark origin. Adam and the group managed to fight her off. They then decided that they had to look for the dark portal after getting a call from the EDF (Earth Defense Force) Susie and General Young went to investagate some Space Cargo Freighters and Adam and Alexia went to Africa in search of the Dark Portal. They both had no idea that Johnson and Susie`s Dad were also there. In Africa Adam and Dr. Alexia did some work for finding the Dark Portal.Soon Adam to his horror came face to face with Johnson and Susie`s Dad yet again in the Tomb of secrets,they both explain that they too had survived the explosion of the Shawdow Sword,At first Johnson wanted Adam to join him,Adam refused to join him again,and was then shot by Susie`s Dad! Shot but still alive Johnson ordered Susie`s Dad to bury Adam alive. Susie`s Dad seemed sad to do it, next it was shown that a coffin was on the ground that was getting buried, and Adam buried alive. It is currently unknown if Adam is dead or he managed to survive, later when Susie phoned Dr. Alexia for her and Adam to come back To New York, Dr. Alexia said that Adam had been missing for a while. Adam may return in the future, also Susie`s Dad seemed sad to shoot him and only did it so he could see his Susie. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Status unkown Category:Soldiers